


Loving Every Minute Of It

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Job, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Felicity refuses to remove her glasses, she was not going to miss a minute of her two handsome boyfriend’s together. After all, she had the best view in the house.Kinktober 2020 Day 7- Voyeurism
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Kudos: 36





	Loving Every Minute Of It

Felicity had to admit that this was far better than any fantasy she may have had in the past involving Oliver Queen and Barry Allen together. Felicity always thought that Barry’s lean, runner’s body next to Oliver’s more muscular form was a very good look but it was even better in real life than she could have ever imagined. 

Felicity squeezed her left breast with her left hand, her right hand already between her thighs and rubbing at her damp pussy as she watched Oliver and Barry on the bed mere inches away from where she was sitting at the foot of the large bed. Barry’s moan was sweet while Oliver’s was low and husky as Barry’s slender hand pumped up and down their pressed together cocks. 

Felicity refused to take her glasses off, she wasn’t going to miss a moment of this as Oliver tangled his fingers in Barry’s short brown hair, pulling his head back carefully. Barry just moaned and arched his throat forward, shuddering when Oliver sucked and bit at his exposed flesh possessively. 

“Come on Ollie, stop teasing,” Barry whined as he lifted his lube smeared hand to grab at Oliver’s shoulder while his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. 

“Don’t rush me, Barry,” Oliver grunted as he dragged his tongue down Barry’s chest and flicked the tip of Barry’s pebbled nipples earning a whimper that had Felicity pressing her fingers against herself a bit harder. 

“I thought you wanted to give Felicity a good show tonight?” Barry flicked his dark eyes over to the watching blonde who blushed when both their eyes gazed up and down her nude body, seeing just how aroused she was by the sight of them together. 

“It would be rude to keep her waiting,” Oliver agreed and with one more bite to Barry’s neck, leaving a dark bruise in his wake and a soft moan from Barry the blond shifted back. 

“Oh take your time, I don’t plan on missing a moment of this,” Felicity assured her boys earning a cute blush from Barry and a knowing look from Oliver. Oliver cupped the back of Barry’s neck and dragged him in for a sloppy kiss as he blindly grabbed their bottle of lube. Felicity wet her lips and pinched her nipple, completely entranced by how damn good the two men looked together while kissing. 

Still kissing, Oliver led Barry up onto his knees before his hand slipped behind Barry. Barry broke their kiss to moan loudly and arch into Oliver, his mouth falling open. Felicity felt her pussy throb with excitement when she twisted a bit and got a good view of Oliver fingering Barry’s ass open with two slick fingers. 

“Feels so good Ollie,” Barry moaned as he draped his arms over Oliver’s shoulders while his back was bowed as expertly spread him wide in preparation. 

Felicity bit her lip and slowly inched her index finger into herself, her pussy quite naturally wet so the glide was easy and painless. She fingered herself slowly as she watched as Barry sagged against Oliver, kissing and panting against the older man’s throat as Oliver worked three fingers in and out of his ass. 

“Ollie, come on, I’m ready.” Barry tugged at the short hairs at the back of Oliver’s neck, tone slightly whiny but from the way, Felicity could see his cock drooling pre-cum and coloured an angry red she could understand the whine. 

Oliver slowly withdrew his fingers as he kissed Barry again, unable to keep himself from kissing the brunet for long and Felicity completely understood that. Barry was very nice to kiss and he loved kissing almost as much as he loved sex. The trio had spent many wonderful movie nights just trading kisses and cuddling together enjoying the rare calm. 

Felicity leaned back a bit, spreading her thighs wider so she could slip her middle finger into herself as she watched as Oliver settled Barry onto his lap, the brunet’s back pinned to Oliver’s chest. Barry blushed and looked shyly at Felicity who was watching very intently now as Oliver kept Barry’s legs spread wide over his knees. Like this Barry was completely exposed to Felicity’s gaze and her next exhale came out in a low moan that got lost in Barry’s much louder one as Oliver shifted the brunet until his cock was pressing up into the Speedster’s hole. 

Oliver had a firm and steady hold on Barry, controlling the pace and Barry gave into it willingly. Felicity fingered herself a bit faster as she dragged her eyes over the slight bulge in Barry’s usually flat stomach and down to where Barry’s rim was stretched wide around Oliver’s girth. It was quite the sight and Felicity could feel how she was leaking around her fingers, body affected by the sight. 

Felicity twisted and curled her fingers inside of herself as Barry made a whimpering noise while tossing his arms up behind his head to grab at Oliver’s hair as the blond started to thrust his hips. Felicity watched as Oliver began to actively bounce Barry on his cock, moans and grunts filling the room as her mouth went dry at the vision the two men made before her. 

Barry moaned and gasped as he was repeatedly filled with Oliver’s cock, Oliver’s pace steady and firm in a way that made Barry weak. Barry glanced over at Felicity whose hand was snugly between her thighs, nipples stiff and her eyes glazed over behind her glasses. Felicity looked just as wrecked as Barry felt and she only had a few of her fingers inside of herself. Barry moaned out his lover’s names when Oliver grasped his cock, stroking him firmly while he bit at the back of Barry’s neck. 

“Show Felicity how good you look while you come with my cock in your ass Barry,” Oliver breathed in Barry’s ear, twisting his fingers just right from their place on Barry’s cock as his cock was fully seated inside of Barry once more. Barry let out a long groan as his body arched and he could only come just like Oliver told him to. 

Barry slumped against Oliver, gasping for breath as Oliver stroked him through his orgasm. Barry managed to keep his eyes open to look at Felicity whose cheeks were flushed and her blonde hair a mess around her face. Felicity’s glasses had slipped down her nose and she was keening as her hips jerked before Barry spotted cum drenching her thighs when she slowly removed her soaked fingers from her just as soaked pussy. 

Felicity smiled dazed at her boyfriends and Barry returned it with one of his own before shivering and whining when Oliver bit down hard on his shoulder to muffle his groan as he thrust up into Barry one final time. Barry sighed and clenched around Oliver’s cock as he felt the familiar sensation of the blond’s cum release inside of him. 

Barry clenched on reflex when Oliver lifted him off of his cock and settled him on his side on the bed. Felicity ditched her glasses and crawled up the length of the bed and curled into his chest, Barry cupped her chin and the two traded kisses as they let Oliver clean them up. 

Oliver was surprisingly good with aftercare so the two were content to let him do whatever he wanted as they cuddled together in their post-orgasm bliss. Soon enough Oliver would either slide in behind Felicity or Barry, depending on his mood and wrap his arm around both of his lovers and they would drift off together or spend the night trading lazy kisses and touches, it didn’t matter because the three of them were together.


End file.
